


Epilogue

by Rainwalker



Category: LOVE DEATH + ROBOTS (Cartoon), beyond aquila rift love death robots
Genre: Beyond the Aquila Rift, F/F, F/M, Gen, Greta (Love Death + Robots) - Freeform, Hints of love if you look hard enough, Ivrina (Love Death + Robots) - Freeform, Kaiju, Medical scene, One Shot, Siblings, Sonnie (Love Death + Robots) - Freeform, Sonnie is a softie, Sonnie | Khanivore - Freeform, Sonnie’s Edge, Thom mentioned (Love Death + Robots), Wes (Love Death + Robots) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwalker/pseuds/Rainwalker
Summary: The material herein is based off the intellectual property and copyrighted work of Peter F. Hamilton, Tim Miller, Blur Studios, and Netflix. Please support the show. I make no claim to the works referenced herein, and this fan fiction was created for enjoyment, not profit.This is just a one shot closure epilogue I wrote while high. I love Sonnie like no one else, her and Wes and Ivrina and Khanivore too. Will the trio recover enough from the Dicko Problem to accept a newcomer? This was not edited by a second person, so please forgive any errors. Thank you, and please write more LOVE DEATH + ROBOTS fanfic I need it alllll





	Epilogue

Epilogue 

Recovering her body a second time was a pain, because it meant long dark waiting while Dicko’s deposits cleared the banks. Killing Jennifer had been self defense. Killing a beastie wasn’t murder, because until Sonnie no beastie ever had a soul. So it was easy. Not like Jennifer or Dicko.Sonnie as Khanivore had to force herself to kill Dicko _cleanly_.She wanted to torture him, ripping him to shreds a bit at a time…but. 

It wasn’t the deal he thought he had made with her, Ivrina, and Wes, but a clean death was certainly better than he deserved. 

But on the other hand, recovering her body a second time was easier and faster than the first time, because this time her brain hadn’t been in it, and Ivrina and Wes had done this sort of wetware patch before, when they’d first found her, so they had experience. 

So under the cover of blazing sunlight Ivrina drove Sonnie’s mangled human body back to the flesh labs, both her and Wes, taking extra care to keep Sonnie’s human shell wrapped on ice. 

Thanks to Dicko’s extra funds, Wes and Ivrina were able to rent an entire flesh lab for ‘sync-work,’ as Ivrina called it. The pair passed it off as mere calibration and despite Sonnievore saying she was FINE staying were she was, Ivrina and Wes were both adamant. Sonnie had to be reconnected to the shell, her old human body. Even with all of Dicko’s money a genespliced beastie needed access to medical supplies, and those was only obtainable with a human pilot whose brainwaves matched all across the board. So no pretending Ivrina or Wes could control the creature. The medical companies, ultimate keeper of things like a beastie’s oxygenated suppression fluid, would ask Ivrina why they could still see Sonnie’s brainwaves in the beastie if the woman wasn’t around. 

Sewing up the “doll,” the human body Sonnie had left behind—was relatively easy at the flesh lab with Wes driving the stim stitcher, but getting Sonnie’s eyeballs replaced so soon took some doing. At first Sonnie watched with anxious and obviously faked disinterest, but when it came time to open up Khanivore to implant the new neuron cells into Sonnie’s beastie-encased brain Sonnie held her nervousness at bay. 

She responded to the prompts as Wes guided her back through the resequencing process, the familiar strange taste of metallic marshmallows filling her mind. Finally there was nothing to do except put both creature and ‘doll’ into bake cage tanks and let things set. The beastie floated quietly in the massive tank specifically for gladiator creatures, while her human doll was floating in her own smaller tank filled with human specific nano-gel. Sonnie hated this part. Nothing to do was always bad. It left Sonnie alone with her thoughts, and despite the money they’d recently acquired she was not happy about how any of it went down. 

Wes and Ivrina went for coffee and kept watch on the monitors, but they needn’t have worried. The flesh lab dealt in both black work and legitimate clients, so security was triple tight. Which meant that Sonnie, in Khanivore’s body, was left alone with her thoughts about how badly she’d screwed things up by opening up to Jennifer. She’d put that on Wes and Ivrina both, but her team had been gracious enough to ignore it. She shouldn’t have _trusted_ Jennifer.

Shouldn’t have kissed her. She should have shock tased the bitch, Sonnievore thought, floating in her bake cage fluid as the nanobots in her bake gel sought out broken beastie flesh and, at the molecular levelbegan to mend it, fixing armor and seams with their own bodies, a mindless sacrifice that Sonnie’s Predators had well compensated the flesh lab for

Sonnie closed her reptilian eyes and wept, grateful for the painkillers baked into the gel. Technically most beasties didn’t need pain killers except during fights, but Khanivore wasn’t like most beasties, and today really hurt.

She linked over to the footage again. Not of the beastie match, but the moment she had fucked up and trusted Jennifer. True, it had been AGES since Sonnie’d had anyone in her bed, even putting aside the trauma the estate gangs had given her so long ago…but aside from wanting to secretly give Dicko the defiant finger by giving his mistress all her fingers just feet away from Wes and Ivrina…

“You ok in there? Your brain patterns are dipping,” Wes said companionably through the bake cage speakers.Sonnie nodded her head and swam through her neural link to her speakers, which crackled to life. 

“Aside from two splitting headaches, yeah I’m fine. As can be. I fucked it up.”

“What? No you didn’t, you couldn’t have risked losing,” Ivrina cut in. There was cursing as someone in the monitoring room spilled something.Without thinking Sonnie tapped the came3ra feed and turned it to face her partners. Friends. _Saviours_. 

“Relax,” Wes said from farther away. “We’ll get you another cup of coffee and yeah, Sonnie, Ivrina’s right. You couldn’t have dared dive, there’d be no guarantee we could salvage your brai-“ 

“Not that!” Sonnie’s roar echoed over the speakers. Khanivore’s head tails thrashed against the bake cage tank in agreement. “I… shouldn’t have _trusted_ Jennifer. Shouldn’t have let my guard down, no matter how hot the woman is. Was.”

“No,” Ivrina said. “No. You did not fuck that up. She broke the beastie baiting code, attacking a pilot. Not your fault her and her master put profit over sense. Yes, maybe you should have asked for her number and sent her away, but it worked out better for us this way. We got our appearance fee, and at least three years worth of cash for laying low, or whatever and—”

“Yeah, yeah I guess,” broke in Sonnie with a sigh, in her tank. “I was high on the win, and I thought maybe I could convince her to come with us if I just—but well never mind. I guess love isn’t good for me.”

“Pssh, that’s not true,” wailed Ivrina as she got a new shirt from the wall vending machine.

“Oh no luv, leave it off, you looked cuter that way,” Wes said with a laugh from his station, cuppa in hand. Sonnie privately agreed, but she kept her mouth shut. 

“You know the rules, Wesley Alexander Farrington,” Ivrina said as she pulled the white shirt over her ample breasts and adjusted it until the Flesh Lab’s logo was straight across her chest. “No nudity off the clock. I have to keep my fans excited somehow, and if they heard I was prancing around Swanley Park South London naked with my techmate and the pilot of the most winningest beastie in history it’d curse us all. We’d never be able to fight again!”

Wes cringed playfully at the use of his full name, and even Sonnie laughed in her tank, to herself, but the man turned to the camera, having figured out Sonnie would be watching. “Now now, let’s just leave the name calling out of it, alright, Ivie?” He smiled despite Ivrina’s mock punch. “But yeah, Sonnie. You are definitely worth love. No matter how badly you drive my truck or wreck my wetware patches, you know I love you and always will.”

Sonnievore’s tail slid along the glass at this, her only betrayal of how uncomfortable the idea of such a love was, but Wes carried on. “And because I know you ain’t into men, I found myself a nice little lady to console my broken heart with.”

Ivrina punched at Wes again. “Is that all I am to you? A consolation prize?” Wes caught the punch and swept Ivrina into a hug that became a kiss.

“Ugh, hetero PDA, so gross,” Sonnie joked with a laugh, closing the connection to give the two some privacy.

“Thanks love, you’re a saint,” said Ivrina before the connection cut out.

______________________________

Hours passed in silence, and finally the team was ready to do the live swap testing. Sonnie hated being back in her old body, not least of which because testing her sensory input output connections She’d just sat up and was pulling on a Predators tank top over herself when a blonde haired woman with beautiful pale skin slipped into the room. 

“HEY!” Ivrina yelled. “Who the hell are you? How’d you get in here?”

“She must have broken through security,” Wes said at the same moment. His hand gripped a wrench, and both he and Ivrina glared at the woman. Sonnie finished putting on her shirt and stayed very still, looking at the newcomer dressed in form-fitting gray. The girl hadn’t noticed Sonnie yet. Sonnie concentrated on keeping Khanivore’s body still. She was tired of hot blonde women showing up and doing things they shouldn’t be. Wes waved the wrench at the newcomer. Ivrina did him better, pulling out a sleek shark-like cutter gun and pointed it at the intruder. The stranger put her hands up and started speaking fast. Too fast. 

“Sorry! Hi! I’m from the front desk and I just came on shift and uh… sorry I barged in like this… I meanyou’re safe, I just… I work here. and uh. I noticed you have some human biogel? Actually a lot of human biogel, and uh. We aren’t supposed to sell you that much, cause then Human Genetics Board inspections will flag it, and well…My boss is going to be very upset at the end of the week when he sees the quota count? So if you could just uh…kindly please let me put the human gelback I can refund you the money and-”

Ivrina lowered her weapon and pushed Wes’s arm down too. “Shit,” Ivrina said. “Look kid, it’s too late. We bought the stuff and used it, and the front desk manager from this morning was fine letting us buy that much patcher. If you’re trying to shake us down for extra dosh you’re better off getting your cut from the morning shift boss.”

“Oh geez, oh geez,” the woman said. “I’m so screwed. Oh geez. He’s gonna fire me. No. Worse. Oh no. Maybe I can…. No that will never work”

Sonnie stood up at that point, and tired of waiting, she put on her underwear and pants. The blonde realized she was there, and her mouth went into a little o shape of surprise. Something clicked. 

“You, you’re Sonnie!” The woman said, a smile blossoming on her face despite her behavior a moment ago. “And that means,” and here the woman pointed at Wes and Ivrina, “you’re her tech riders! Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry to be meeting you at a bad time like this. Wait, Sonnie, why are you in a BCtank? What happened? I mean, if you’re hurt or your neural core connections are out of alignment I could probably fix it, but I… wow. I’m probably going to get fired anyway so… uhm. Can I have your autographs later? You know, if you’re not too busy?” The woman was caught between dealing with some serious shit on her job, and excitement at meeting the Predators in the flesh. She looked like she was about to cry if she stopped smiling.

Sonnie decided she liked the woman. She shrugged into her leather jacket, and winked at the poor girl. Then she nodded at Wes. He caught Sonnie’s look, but it took Ivrina nudging him to realize what Sonnie’s gaze was silently saying.

“Hey,” Wes said calmly. “If you give me access to an outside port I can hide the files about the human gel for you and make it look like it never happened.”

The woman smiled at that. “Yeah, and that’d be ok for as few days, until we do inventory. Then we—I mean me and the morning desk manager would be in deep water. And who knows, the boss might cut us all up for the mistake. But…I… I’m sorry.” She sat down on the floor, her expression seconds away from crumbling into tears.

Sonnie inhaled. Should she? she thought. She squared her shoulders and went over to the woman, who looked more like a little girl in her fear. Sonnie knew that emotion well.

“You could come with us,” Sonnie said, looking at Wes and Ivrina as she leaned down and tugged the girl to her feet. They both smiled at this idea, and Wes gave it a thumbs up.

“Could I?” The girl asked in a dazed tone, as if not asking for permission but instead wondering how a thing like just going with her favorite Beastie fighting team could be possible.

“Absolutely,” Sonnie said. The woman broke into tears and hugged Sonnie suddenly. The beastie pilot tensed a moment but put her arms around the girl. Gently. 

“Oh gods yes thank you I’d love to get out of here,” the woman said.

“Right. Then come with us…. miss….” Sonnie left of the end, hinting.

“Greta. My name’s Greta. Me and my brother Thom are big fans of yours.”

“He can come too,” Sonnie said, “if he needs to.”

Greta nodded. “It’ll be nice to see a familiar face, even though Thom’s just a kid I found on the street.”

Sonnie nodded. She remembered Jennifer’s smile, that alluring darkness, and looked down at Greta, who was just a bit shorter than her. Someone who took in a stray kid on the street wouldn’t be the type to stab her in the back, or the chin, in this case.

“Better go fetch him,” Ivrina said. Wes was busy tapping away at a holoscreen, adjusting the inventory on the front end of the flesh lab. Greta nodded, and stepped back from the hug, wiping at her face and blushing. She nodded to Sonnie.

“Thanks,” said Greta. Sonnie smiled as she noticed the tiny spider tattoo on Greta’s neck just below her ear. 

And for the first time in a long time, Sonnie didn’t feel afraid at all. 


End file.
